Noteworthy People of Aya (Legend and History)
Those who have made their mark upon history, for ill or for good. Revered Aghdul, the Smithwright: (deceased) fire/earth genasi; considered the greatest smith to have ever existed. His creations are prized above all others, and some are still lost. Avandar Garbane: (ascended) malgaruk; raised by a dwarf to eventually lead the entire nation of Burglig to freedom from the lizardfolk of Gar. ***'Balikar, the Northlord:' (ascended) orc; ***'Edhal the Chronicler:' (deceased) ?; a dedicated priest of Orlsuth who is known far and wide for her meticulous recounting of history regarding many great figures and influential empires. ***Eglisa ***Ferigold Gadlyn Haddold: (deceased) gnome; a far wanderer who gathered tales from every corner of Telminon he could find into the collection Yarns of Helflin. Due to their exaggerated, amusing, and imaginative presentations, they have become mainstays in the childhoods of even those who have no access to printed media. The most impactful of them all have been the trickster tales involving Kalki Brighteye. ***Hafgan Ferromar: (deceased) dwarf; Halith the Wise: (ascended) ancient elf; an abnormally long-lived wizard who appears in a number of tales as a dispenser of wisdom and guide to the quest at hand. A wanderer to where he was needed most. Hausken Feldspar: '''(deceased) dwarf; a well-known and regarded explorer who joined Hafgan Ferromar to found a dwarven colony in the Smeltgar Wastes alongside the warriors of Tepliri who founded the nation of Portiri. Instrumental in both endeavors, Hausken was enshrined and entombed in the city he helped to build. Many elves and dwarves regard him as the driving force that made settling in the north possible. '''Hothgar Whitshor: (ascended) Ysvenian human; he is revered as an explorer for daring the Gods' Maw and Godswater alone, for discovering and taming a young Cilcanshee, and for returning with it as a gift to his people. Over time, the story has spread beyond Ysven to become an intercultural touchstone its own right. His tale is the subject of the great epic The Lay of Hothgar, and the capitol of Ysven is named in his honor''.'' Luthiri Ledin: (ascended) ancient elf; the subject of the Elven epic Luthirilinga, her tale is a beloved tragedy of great danger to rescue her husband from a terrifying tyrant who imprisoned him. Using her voice, (now regarded to have been perhaps the most beautiful in history), she gained the favor of the king to eventually kill him, only to discover her love was dead. Her exquisite ode to him is said to have moved Sulivinar to favor her ascension. Nerthune/Eirgys the Savior: (ascended) Giantess, beloved by many for spurning her people's ways to lead the giants' slaves to freedom. Oa the Rhyme: (deceased) kiri; a prolific composer of poetry, lyrics, and plays whose works are renowned far and wide. Because her words touch many universal subjects with an imaginative tone, she has become one of the most-quoted and widely-read beings in all of history. The tragic trilogy of plays Tears upon Nirnilan is considered her magnum opus, but her collection of poetry, Zephyrs of Spring, is also much beloved. R'Hadivaam: (deceased) ancient gethra; venerated for inspiring his people to freedom from centuries of slavery to the abberations in the realms below the surface. He learned resistance to their mind-bending wills over much of his life and taught his fellows through secret empathic means. Based on his teachings, the Gethra to this day still highly value mental discipline and the communal bond that aided them in their resistance. Tithon Brightblade: (ascended) human; revered paladin who slew Akrezha (but not alone). It is said his devotion to his slain fellows and countrymen gave him the strength to land the finishing blow before he died. Mixed ***'Eran Ekh-nu-khanen:' (ascended) hobgoblin; ***'The Freemen:' (extant) various; High Mother Myklothir: (deceased) drow; she lead her people to freedom from the aberrations in the realms below; however, the creation of Mykloth cost the dwarves of Urdur much territory lost in war. Kalki Brighteye: (unknown) ancient harpy; a rakish mischief-maker who is known for appearing in many entertaining tales, most of which are of dubious truthfulness. ***Machius: (ascended) ancient human; -- tricked to work against Berethane via Malvane; caused schism between Adaran and Vartian historical lineages. ***'? Marehastus:' (deceased) Vartian human; revered or reviled for being the general who led Vartia across the sea and dying valiantly in defense of fallen Neprimectus. Shadril/Adrig the Nightshade: (ascended) Drow or NaGoya; known both for crimes such as stealing Aelfdan's prized ruby and for heroics such as rescuing Ecthgar from Jerithul. Which is a lie depends on the follower. Infamous Akrezha, the Scourge: (deceased) red dragon; her legend is cemented as the most frightening terror in Telminan history due to a vast domain that lasted for centuries until she was slain. ***Broodhorror Uulgoltha ***Coven Empreza Unebbedine: (unknown) ancient human; she had the misfortune of being Empreza in the twilight years of her empire. Proud of how her dynasty raised her country to its apex, she became desperate upon hearing her council's plan to surrender to their enemies on the eve of their victory. Crying out her desire to dominate her enemies to whom she thought was an avatar of Asak, she was turned by Malvane into the first known vampire through a dark ritual. The Endless: (extant) various; an obscure cult known only to a few; it survives by preying on the weak, promising them eternal life and vigor in exchange for a long period of tithes. For most, they receive what they desire, though Malvane's followers usually do so by turning the supplicant into a mindless zombie. Ruled by such horrors as liches and vampires, only the most promising initiates are allowed the honor of joining their ranks. The Iron Ring: (extant) various; nowadays, they are essentially folded into the Rapine Creed, as their methods and goals are in alignment. Once freely operating in the open, these adherents of Yesvarian's creed now work in secrecy, abducting those who are fit and unmissable to be sold or kept as slaves. Their business is most successful with those in the realms below and with the giants of Gronth. They fervently believe all others are only fit to be slaves. Gaddorukh, the Undwarven: (unknown) ancient dwarf; he is renowned among dwarvenkind for his miserliness and unchecked greed. His selfishness was so great that even a dwarf's long life was not enough, and he could not stand the thought of bequeathing his fortunes to anyone else. Through intense and unscrupulous arcane study, he became the first known lich, who is cursed and disowned by his people as a blight on their honor. ***Jerithul The Rapine Creed: (extant) various; only spoken of in hushed whispers (if it is ever spoken of), it is equal parts cult and business that maintains pockets of influence in many countries. Followers of Harazhragazz, they are terrifying for their ruthlessness. They are often hired as expert assassins, but their talents are mostly used in thievery, usury, protection rackets, and other criminal fronts. Respect goes to whomever takes what they want. Zhaligazzoth, the Dread of the Deep: (unknown) leviathan; a gigantic, terrifying, tentacled monstrosity of Harazhragazz that is believed to have dwelled in the oceans since the dawn of time. Every sailor's greatest nightmare, legends say that it is responsible for numerous disasters throughout history, from obliterated ships to wasted cities via massive tidal waves. No one knows for certain if its existence is true, but most sailors don't doubt it.